


Fifty Shades of Pontmercy

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, M/M, What Have I Done, is it crack?, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius writes smut.  That's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Pontmercy

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope the title and notes speak for themselves. I feel like they do.

_Mikel arched his neck as Colette nuzzled it, feeling the pulse beneath purr like a kitten kneading it’s mother._  
  
Marius sighed.  Not bad.  He grabbed another handful of popcorn from the nearby bag, sipped his latte, and kept typing.  
  
 _The velvety softness of her lips upon his stubble-covered jaw was bringing him to arching hardness.  He shifted onto one side, fearing his fair grisette would startle if faced with his gorged flesh too soon._  
  
“‘Fair’?  There’s got to be a better word than ‘fair’.”  A quick Google search for “beautiful synonyms" provided him with the perfect antidote.  
  
“Pulchritudinous.  Better.  But it needs dialogue.”  Marius remembered Madame Bulcher saying something like that.  Helped move the plot along.  
  
 _“Oh, Mikel!  Is...is that your baton pressed against me so?”_  
  
 _Mikel’s only answer was to guide her hand between his legs and begin unlacing her bodice to reveal the creamy bosom he’d so ached for in his fantasies.  He nearly gasped at the sight of the two full, round globes in his hands  Pert pink nipples decorated them like candles on a cake._  
  
 _“Oh, Mikel, please!  More!  Ahhhhh!1!!” Colette cried as Mikel began kneading her breasts and bending his head to capture the right nipple between his teeth._  
  
 _“My Colette, are you ready?”  Mikel asked as the grisette descended further and further into extacy with each touch of his hands upon her breasts._  
  
 _“Ah..uhhhh...Oh yes! “  cried Colette, head tipped back and hair spilling onto the staw beneath them.  “Give it to me, now!”_  
  
Marius shifted in his seat a bit.  The writing was definitely speeding along, but it seemed to have produced an unfortunate side effect.  How on Earth could he keep writing if he was aroused?    
  
“Well, if I can get, well, um, _excited_ by my writing, maybe it’s not half bad!”   
  
_Marius quickly unzipped his jeans and wrapped his hand around his cock.  A few wet strokes and thoughts of his beautiful (or pulchritudinous) girlfriend laying exposed on a bundle of hay, and he was near completion._  
  
 _“Marius, are you upstairs?  Val-I mean, Monsieur Fauchelevent said to invite you for dinner later.  I was just coming back from the station and I---oh sweet Jesus, WHY?”_  
  
Unfortunately for Marius, it seems that the Law doesn’t appreciate a good romance tale.


End file.
